


a deal with an assasin

by currant_flour



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: I'll do small side stuff with this some other time, M/M, a lot of worth degrading so watch out, prostitute and assasins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 12:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5163089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/currant_flour/pseuds/currant_flour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shintaro is a prostitute and he had been one for who knows how long, then there is kuroha with his brothers being assasins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a deal with an assasin

**Author's Note:**

> I still trying to figure out details as this came out of nowhere and I wrote it in a total of 4 hours. I'm sure of it  
> I was suppose to focus on something more important too *glances at revision on the table*
> 
> Have fun with reading!!!
> 
> *warning again for a lot of degrading of a person's worth*

Living means nothing to Shintaro and days and night only meant being fucked in a bright room or a dark one almost everyday, he may have a roof over his head and being fed a little after waking up every round but he would like to die rather than to stay there. The only reason he haven't stab himself or starve himself to death is that there is literally nothing in the room other than a bed, a blanket, some books and a bathroom, nothing much to effectively end himself with without backing out at the last minute and the maid who feeds him and change the sheets is said to be next in line to replace him if he ever does something stupid, she is nice and she had somebody she cared dearly about, he don't want anything to happen to her.

Bruises formed around his ankle as he is chained to the bed everyday, having limited space to move around the room but it's enough since he could reach the curtains to shut out the glaring sunlight, the bathroom and the books the maid brought to him kept him busy for a while. Apologetic expression exchanged every time they met, he feels bad for letting the other see him like this and she feels bad for being in the way of his "freedom". He have thought up a plan after escape and he told it to the maid, asking her to tell some others so they could all help each other when they do get out of the cursed house.

How long have he been here exactly, Shintaro can't remember. Memories of his past scattered around his head, the last thing he remembered before he was left to live this kind of life is that he was screaming to someone and he is said to forget whatever he is and was when he wakes up. He have been owned by several masters along the way who sell him off to pay their debts when their business fall, as a birthday gift or as a hole to release various men's frustrations with a price. He's slightly glad that all the people that visits him doesn't have a weird kink or treat him as a punching bag.

He was expecting a bullet shot through his current master's head though since he heard humors that he did something incredibly high ass and stupid. He would be free then, everybody working in the house would be, although some might be a tad bit sad to lose their jobs. Rich people most likely hire assassins to deal with their problems and assassins usually kill their target and anyone else who was just so unfortunate to see his or hers face and get what they was ordered to before getting out. Nobody else besides their target and unfortunate people are harmed. He was kind of excited to get out of here before noises outside the door and a turn on the doorknob brought him back into the shady reality, showing him his next visitor.

"Just endure a little longer, I'll be free soon" he mentally comforts himself before moving to his visitors preferred position obediently.

■■■■■■■■■■

But of course the universe wants to play with him, he was "entertaining" another visitor before he heard a gunshot and several more followed by terrified screams around the hall. His visitor immediately fix his clothing and leaves him, getting out of the room as fast as he can, shaking and mumbling curses all the while. The first thought he had was "why the fuck now??", he wanted to be physically well when all the assassination takes place, waiting for the maids with the keys to the chains to come and escape in a group to a city or somewhere. Maybe finally live a normal life without perverts discussing his worth all day long.

But now, he's really tired and he has yet to get off, not that he mind not getting off before the other do since he's used to having to deal with it himself, his part of pleasure ain't important to them after all. He got himself off and decided to lay down for a while before reaching for a shower or something. It doesn't matter if he hid himself or not, the chains around his ankles gives him away immediately so why bother?

●●●●●●●●●●

He woke up some time later and he noticed the silent atmosphere, he didn't expect himself to pass out, how long have he been asleep? He was just about to get up before he heard foot steps near the door. He quickly sit up on the bed, fear coursing through him as he stare at the shadows infront of the door, hoping whoever that is it'll just be a maid with keys. But he didn't hear the keys and he's dead sure that the maids in this house don't wear boots. The person stood there for a long time before opening the door, it's a tall yellow eyed and raven haired male dressed completely in black with stains on his shirt and pants, possibly blood, holding something similar to a map and a gun at the same time and the doorknob to the room at the other with a surprised expression clear as day on his face.

The stranger examined Shintaro and the room for a while before closing the door, Shintaro let out a sigh of relief at the action but it soon turn back into fear when the other opened the door once again. This time he looked more serious as he glanced back and forth at him and the paper in his hands. Shintaro suddenly felt the need to cover himself up with blankets until he disappear from the world as embarrassment and fear makes itself known, even if he had been seen naked by countless men, this one is different. He's not just some playboy with a rich dad, he's deadly and he means business.

The stranger spoked, " well this is the first time someone asks somebody like me to retrieve a prostitute for them, a specific one at that. You must be pretty valuable." Shintaro finds the courage to glare at the other upon hearing the word valuable, he had enough of being treated as nothing but a toy and even after his current master is dead with a chance of living a new life, he is still treated as one and is wanted to serve another pervert? Shintaro just continue to glare at the other, he knows for a fact that assasins are not to be messed with so that means the chances of escaping his hands are low, maybe he can make a deal with the other and ....

"I was expecting to find a nobleman with his snout in the clouds who is currently sitting in his own pee from all the shooting outside but I guess I was wrong, it's odd to have such a basic room behind a fancy door own by a dead rich man though, judging by the room you're in and that" the stranger gesture at the chains around his ankles, " I guess they didn't treat you well." The stranger then continue to look around the room like he's taking in the sight of his new apartment, completely relaxed and seemingly oblivious of the stains on his clothing.

"This guy talks too much" Shintaro thought, he just wanted to leave this place for good and see if the others are alright, subconsciously, he moves his body to the side, trying to look behind the stranger's body and get a view outside the door even though he knows all he would see is nothing but an empty hallway. "What's taking the maids so long? "

The stranger noticed Shintaro trying to look pass him, he turns around and looked at the door, he knew what Shintaro was thinking, a smirk appearing on his face before he speaks again m " oh, you're thinking about the others aren't you? The other workers, maids or maybe accountants? They've got out of this place already, nobody is here besides the both of us."

Shintaro's heart sunk as deep as it could get, why would they leave him? Did they thought he already escaped? Are they too frightened to be the next on the floor? Or does the sentence they've got out already actually mean that they have been killed? Either way, he couldn't help but feel dread in his heart, he is now completely helpless with his leg tied to the bed and there is an assassin standing in front of him who is also ordered to take him away to another place and continue being treated as a low life.

Tears streamed down his face as he realized how hopeless it is, to get out of this place and live a life of his own. Previous excitement and hopes are all torn to pieces, leaving him empty. Now that he think about it, even if he escaped this place, he don't even have a home to return to, he don't have people who's waiting for his return, who loves him, there's nowhere to go. He is so tired of all of this, couldn't he be treated as a person? Would he ever be able to love somebody or to be loved?

The other is still looking around the barely furnished room, at the windows, the bathroom and examine the type of books stacked up next to him before facing Shintaro properly, " since you're going to be with me for a while before your next destination, I suppose I should introduce myself. I'm Kuroha Kokonose, an A rank black assassin, nice to meet you." He hold his hand out to Shintaro like he haven't been killing people and he just met Shintaro in a formal ball with business plans ahead of them or something. Shintaro glares at Kuroha straight in the eye before dropping his head back down and continue to cry silently.

What he didn't see after he dropped his head is a spark of lightning in the other's eyes, a silent decision made in the other's mind. Kuroha took his hand back and stood up straight, not bothered by Shintaro's lack of respond in the slightest, he starts "how would you like it if I offer you a deal? You can leave this place and I'll take care of that guy who wanted me to take you there," Shintaro stopped crying and raised his head enough for him to look through his bangs, confused, curious and slightly cautious. Could this be his way out? Or could this be another trap? Assasins aren't well known for their honesty for a reason.

" I'll take you back to the place I live with my brothers and you'll be treated properly, you won't be restrained by chains, you can go anywhere you want to and you don't have to entertain various people ever again," Shintaro raised his head slowly with every word Kuroha said, he now have his full attention. " the only thing that you should do is that you must not leave the house without telling anybody, don't try to run away and you'll pretty much be fine. If you don't.... you know the ending, " Shintaro looks at the other more properly now, eyes wide with disbelief and mouth slightly opened, hands grabbing the sheets beneath it weakly, body trembling in desperation, anticipation and fear of the days that will come after accepting the deal and what kind of troubles it would bring.

There are so many things running through his head and he almost didn't hear it when the other speaks with a confidant smirk on his face, like he already knows what kind of reply he'll receive.

"So what do you say?"

**Author's Note:**

> I found out that I like to add time skips in my fics....  
> Please tell me about your thoughts cause I'm really curious to know what you guys think about this!!!  
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
